Fucking Loser
by Hechizada517
Summary: Logan (Como prefiere ser llamado) es un muchacho a quien el High School ha tratado mal y ha raíz de un desagradable incidente fue forzado a repetir el penúltimo año de preparatoria. Ha perdido la confianza en las personas, pero su vecina se dará a la tarea de cambiar eso, porque aunque él lo niegue son amigos.
1. Vamos despacito

_Disclaimer: Los personajes en la historia a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CD** **Comics**. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

 _A Juli,_

 _Que le quedan 17 materias de 37 y sigue esperando que_

 _termine la fucking Rosa y piensa que soy una hdp por ponerme_

 _a escribir otra cosa._

 **Fucking Loser**

 **I**

 **Vamos des-pa-ci-to**

 _«A ver,_

 _Veamos_

 _¿Por donde debería empezar?_

 _Por mi nombre obviamente»_

Garfield Mark Logan

Escribió en las notas de su celular como pudo debido a la oscuridad y a la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba dentro del contenedor de basura.

 _«Solo Logan para las chicas. Bueno, en caso de que alguna chica quisiera saber mi nombre. Aunque probablemente cualquiera de ellas preferiría quedarse sin internet un mes a mantener una conversación conmigo "el chico del basurero"._

 _Odio mi primer nombre, lo juro, en cuanto pueda legalmente borrare el Garfield de la faz de la tierra y seré Mark Logan a secas. Discúlpame querida madre, sé que era el nombre del abuelo, pero seguramente cuando se le pusieron a él (por allá por la Segunda Guerra Mundial en el 500 a.C.) aun no lo había ridiculizado un gato obeso obsesionado con la comida Italiana»_

¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF!

—¡NO! POR FAVOR EL BAÑO NO, HOY DIERON BURRITOS EN EL ALMUERZO —suplicó Logan ante los estrepitosos golpes contra el container.

—Deja las mariconerias, Logan, y trae tu trasero para acá.

Suspiró con fastidio, pero genuinamente agradecido de que solo fuera Trevor.

—Ah, solo eres tú.

De mala gana pateó la tapa del basurero para abrirlo, en cuanto esta golpeo contra el paredón de ladrillos el escándalo hizo que Logan salieron disparado del susto y terminara tendido en el pavimento con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Era, por decir de alguna forma, un chico muy nervioso.

Trevor lo miró con pena ajena y agarrándolo bruscamente por el brazo lo puso de pie.

—Logan, hasta para ser un tonto hay que tener un poco de dignidad, no clames por piedad, eso excita más a los bullyings —le dijo como si aquello fuera una verdad universal. —Oh viejo, por las luminosas pelotas de Luke Skywalker ¡Apestas!.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Jazmín? Fue una ducha triple de basurero —respondió con cansancio el muchacho acomodándose la mochila en el hombro.

—Tranquilo, mi padre dice que esas son las cosas que te vuelven un hombre.

 _«¿Un hombre soltero que ira a terapia hasta que muera...solo?»_ pensó el rubio, y luego saco su teléfono para ponerlo en las notas.

—Ten, para la peste.

Garfield atrapó torpemente la lata de desodorante, resguardando primeramente su celular (Ese aparato era su mejor amigo, sin ofender a Trevor, que era su mejor amigo ¿humano?).

—No creo que sea buena idea ponerme Old Spice sobre el olor a basura.

—Me han revolcado en la basura cientos de veces —explicó como si aquello lo convirtiera inmediatamente en una fuente sumamente confiable —Es mejor que sientan un olor extraño que no puedan identificar, en lugar de dar por hecho que te dieron un baño en toallas femeninas usadas.

No quiso rebatir la retorcida lógica que tenía eso y se puso el desodorante.

—Es un poco fuerte —expresó con los ojos llorosos.

—Seh, se lo robe a mi papá —Le relato mientras guardaba la lata en su morral —¿Sabes? Por mis problemas de sudoración.

Sí, Trevor sudaba mucho, durante las horas de gimnasia era como ver una patata al vapor, por ende a veces olía raro. Y Garfield era el amigo del chico gordo que olía raro, y es de suponer que es el chico más popular y codiciado del instituto ¿no?.

—Vamos, te animara ver el ensayo de las porristas.

—¡Por poco lo olvido! ¡Muévete! —exclamó el rubio emocionado.

Pocas cosas en el mundo alegraban tanto a Garfield como ver el ensayo de las porristas, ¿Por qué? Pues porque era al final de clases, cuando ya era libre de largarse del lugar que más detestaba en todo el planeta. Pero se quedaba solo para verla a ella, la única razón para no volver a casa temprano a mirar youtube y llorar hasta quedarse dormido: **Kori** _(#CositaHermosa #LaMadreDeSusHijos #SiFueraÉlUltimoHombreSobreLatierraEllaIgualNoSaldriaConÉl_ ) **Anders.**

—Es tan bonita que duele verla, pero sufro con gusto —dictaminó Logan mientras la miraba embobado desde las gradas.

—Le pondría un cosplay de Starfire, no la de los Teen Titans 2003, sino la de los 1982 —aclaró lascivamente para que Garfield tuviera clara la versión —y me la follaria hasta que solo quedara un agujero negro. —detallo antes de darle otra mordida a su hotdog.

La expresión de ensueño que había mantenido Garfield cambio radicalmente a una de extrema repulsión cuando las palabras de su amigo se transformar en imágenes de ALTA DEFINICION en su cabeza.

—Oye gracias, hermano, por darme algo de que hablar en mi siguiente terapia, se estaban poniendo muy aburridas —señaló desalentadoramente.

—¡Deja el drama, Logan! te estoy hablando de la pelirroja en una licra pegadita y tú me sales con la terapia —reclamó indignado con esos comentarios "tan gays" que se gastaba su compañero. —Sino mejoras esa actitud vas a vivir metido en el basurero, y mira que te quedan par de años aquí…

El eludido prefirió psicológicamente silenciar la verborrea de Trevor, porque en ocasiones como esa se ponía insoportable. O sea, eran casos distintos, pero igual ambos estaban sumergidos en el mismo hueco de la impopularidad, pero a Trevor le funcionaba mejor la negación, como lo llamaba el psicólogo de Garfield. Para él estaba bien ser obeso, peludo y raro si poseías la capacidad de ser obsceno y mandar a todos a la mierda como si en verdad no te importaran sus opiniones (Incluyendo mandar a la mierda a tus padres y hacer grandes berrinches cuando asoman la palabra terapia en la mesa).

Garfield solo podía pensar en lo hipócrita que era, porque a alguien que de verdad no le importa la opinión publica no inicia un chisme sobre la perdida de su virginidad desde una cuenta falsa de Facebook, y luego sale diciendo por su cuenta real que se siente ofendido y humillado por tal violación a su privacidad para causar lastima. En primer lugar: A nadie le importa tu vida, no has hecho nada verdaderamente relevante. Y en segundo lugar: Hacerlo con una prostituta barata que encontraste en internet no cuenta como un acontecimiento relevante.

Pero aunque le molestaran esas cosas sobre Trevor, debía admitir que al menos era un poco más osado que él ¿Y como no serlo cuando has repetido el penúltimo año dos veces y eres el mayor de la clase?. Quizás si él fuera un poco más ancho también tendría un poco más de actitud, o por lo menos sería más difícil meterlo al bote de basura.

Después de todo siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: No quería quedarse solo, a fin de cuentas con él podía hablar de sus cosas favoritas sin disculparse cada dos minutos como pasaba con el resto de las personas a excepción de...

—Roth, Oh por Dios, bendito sea el culo de Roth.

Y si aquello hubiera sido una misa todos le hubieran respondido a Trevor "¡Aleluya!".

Oh sí, Roth, Rachel Roth, definitivamente ella era el verdadero espectáculo. Garfield llevaba años enamorado de la mejor amiga de la chica más deseada de la Preparatoria, la cual casualmente era su vecina desde que tenía uso de razón.

Kori era hermosa, angelical y amable con todo el mundo (incluso con él, ella no lo recordaba pero una vez le regalo el ultimo pudin de la cafetería) sin mencionar que estaba buena y tenía unos ojos verdes alucinantemente únicos (Algunos rumores decían que eran lentes de contacto, pero Garfield pensaba que los que lo decían eran una bola de envidiosos). Sí, Kori, era única y especial y él lo hubiera dado todo por tenerla para que iluminara su vida y no le dejara espacio para nada más.

Y Rachel, bueno para él era solo Rae, no podía ver a alguien como un objeto sexual después de compartir una piscina de plástico con ella a los 5 años. Pero desde la perspectiva de Trevor, la del grueso de la población masculina del campus y un pequeño, pero no menos importante, grupo de chicas, Rachel Roth era el polvo mejor echado en la historia de la humanidad.

El cuerpo perfecto y curvilíneo de una latina de concurso aunado a la piel y rostro heredados de su madre escandinava, eran solo una pequeña parte de su infernal atractivo, a fin de cuentas, cualquier con algo de fuerza de voluntad y esfuerzo podía tener un buen cuerpo, pero los que habían tenido la dicha que de estar con ella (Que era una lista selecta pero amplia) decían que Rachel Roth era sexo a otro nivel. Y si bien tenía una maldita actitud que dejaba mucho que desear, le venía como anillo al dedo en esos tiempos de adolescencia donde la intimidación era la mejor política. Si Emma Stone era la reina de la _bitch face_ , entonces Rachel Roth era la Institución/RealAcademia/Guru de la _bitch face_.

Iba en ultimo año, era la capitana de las porristas (Eso era una historia graciosa, porque ella solo hizo la audición por acompañar a Kori y ¡poof! Quedo seleccionada… y como capitana) y se movía como toda una hija de puta. No era como si encajara perfectamente en el perfil de la amiga del chico al que le hacían bullying en la escuela, pero así era, aunque Garfield hiciera todo lo posible por negarlo.

—Quisiera untarle jalea y comerme su cara —decía Trevor apunto de ahogarse con su propia baba.

—Oh viejo, eres un cerdo.

—¡Cállate y ve! —Le ordenó sin apartar su vista del frente.

 _«Oh no, esa canción otra vez no, por favor no»_ chilló el rubio en su fuero interno al darse cuenta que Luis Fonsi y Daddy Yankee lo habían perseguido toda la semana. En la tienda, en los pasillos de la escuela, en el autobús, hasta encerrado en su habitación en completo silencio podía escuchar el murmullo lejano de la canción y cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor se encontraba así mismo en la ducha bailando _des-pa-ci-to…_

—Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote —cantó Logan a su amada pelirroja, en una producción cortesía de su imaginación, donde él era la encarnación rubia de Luis Fonsi (Cuando en verdad lo único que podrían tener en común sería una hormona del crecimiento un poco tacaña) en su regreso cool y fitnnes a la palestra artística.

Todos se apartaban de su camino asombrados por su barbarocidad mientras bajaba por las gradas luciendo su envidiable físico para ir al encuentro con su amada que lo espera ansiosa.

—Tengo que bailar contigo hoy.

Cuando llego junto a ella la tomo con fuerza por la cintura derritiendola entre sus brazos.

—Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome.

De repente apareció Trevor con lentes oscuros, cadenas y la gorra hacia atrás.

—¿Qué coño haces en mi fantasía? —Le preguntó Garfield cortando abruptamente la sensualidad de la situación.

—Necesitas un Yandel ¿no? —respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

—Es Daddy Yankee.

—Ok, puede ser ese también.

Gar puso los ojos en blanco y prefirió continuar.

—Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal

Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah).

Le cantó cerquita del oído enredando los dedos en su melena roja haciéndola suspirar.

—Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal

Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro.

Apareció Yandel, qué digo Daddy Yankee (después de tremendo atracón en Taco Bell) siendo rodeado por el resto de las chicas del equipo que bailaban a su ritmo, Incluso Rachel.

— _Des-pa-ci-to_

Kori se colocó de espaldas a él para destacarse en un sexy movimiento de cadera (De por sí ella bailaba muy bien pero no solía morderse tanto el labio inferior, ni poner cara de orgasmo en puerta).

—Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo.

— _Des-pa-ci-to  
_ Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito.

—Quiero ver bailar tu pelo  
Quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)

—Por supuesto, Mark Logan —Le dijo la Kori de fantasía, sonriente y envuelta en un halo de luz celestial.

—Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
Hasta provocar tus gritos  
Y que olvides tu apellido.

—Claro, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, lo demás no importa. —declaró con su suave voz.

—¿En serio, Kori? —quiso asegurarse un emocionado rubio.

—Por supuesto, tontito, solo puedo pensar en una cosa: En ti, Logan…

—Repítelo. —Suplico.

—Logan.

Pero la dulce voz de Kori se iba distorsionando y convirtiéndose en otra no tan agradable.

—¡Ey, Logan!

—Oh no.

—¿Me estás escuchando, idiota?

Fue un brusco jalón hacia la realidad cuando sintió un manotazo contra su cabeza. Seguía en las gradas pero ¿Dónde estaba Trevor? ¿Y no se supone que a la hora de salida la gente se marcha a sus casas? Qué hacían aun ahí esos cinco pelmazos del equipo de lucha, Garfield solo sabía que seguramente nada bueno.

—¿Qué pasa, Logancito? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —Se dirigió a él con tono burlón Adonis Bourousis.

Adonis no destacaba mucho por su inteligencia, pero eso aparentemente no hacia mucha falta cuanto tus bíceps eran más grandes que una sandia. Había rumores fuertes que su gran tamaño era gracias a la ayuda de los esteroides, pero no se había comprobado nada aun, de ser así no podría participar en el equipo de lucha de cuyo puesto estaba muy orgulloso. Su cabeza tenía una peculiar forma de avellana y era coronada por cabello negro, que casi nunca dejaba a la vista porque era raro verlo sin el casco protector de luchador. Siempre había molestado a Garfield, le causaba un malsano placer joderle la vida a los mas débiles.

—No, Adonis, él es un gato gordo y flojo —habló otro de los Einstein del grupo.

—Lo de gordo déjalo para la bola de manteca de su novio freak, Logan es tan delgado que Adonis podría partirlo en dos. —agregó otro a su derecha.

Eso hizo que Garfield se pusiera más tenso de lo que ya estaba, sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

—Sería divertido ¿verdad? ver como se quiebra el pequeño Garfield Logan. —sugirió Adonis poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar al nivel del rubio tembloroso.

—¿Do…do…nde está Trevor? —inquirió Garfield en un hilo de voz.

—No lo sé, de seguro fue por otra rosquilla para su dieta.

El comentario de Adonis provoco risas en el grupo.

—Y ya que estabas solos decidimos acercarnos a hacerte compañía, esperemos que eso no le moleste a tu gordis —dijo usando un tono condescendiente mientras rodeaba los hombros de Garfield con su descomunal brazo haciendo sonar los huesitos de este —A ver, duende, dinos qué se siente que te coja una ballena peluda.

Sus malvadas risas le hacían daño a los oídos de Garfield, temblaba cada vez con más violencia y se había bloqueado por completo.

Aunque para suerte del rubio, otra risa se unió al coro de los brabucones, desarmonizando con lo sardónica que era.

—Pero Adonis, tú eres un experto en ese tema, no entiendo en que tanto te pueda instruir Logan —acotó Rachel de forma calmada e irónica acercándose a ellos —Mira que te he visto hablando mucho a solas con el entrenador.

La chica se posicionó junto al rubio, parada sobre la tabla que fungía de asiento, portando su uniforma blanco y azul de porrista como si fuera uno de policía. Adonis de inmediato soltó a Garfield como si fuera un trapo, le dedico una mirada frustrada a Rachel y en su rostro de dibujo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Muy divertida, preciosa, tú siempre con ese humor… combativo —Le habló en un tono entre lascivo y malicioso. —Deberías dedicarte a la lucha femenina, en lugar de perder tu tiempo en "esto" que llaman deporte —dijo menospreciando a las porristas, a las cuales no consideraba más que un grupo de bailarinas exóticas por decir lo menos.

—Esa sería una buena idea si me meta en la vida fuera parecer un Neandertal, Adonis —respondió sarcástica —Ahora qué tal si se van ¿no? Nos están fastidiando la practica —Los corrió de la forma más sutil que pudo.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Si solo estamos hablando con nuestro amigo, Garfield —Se defendió el hinchado musculoso usando un tono ofendido. Sus amigos rieron por lo bajo.

—Pues él parece no querer hablar con ustedes, y pensándolo bien si yo fuera él tampoco querría mantener una conversación con un grupo de mononeuronales hediondos a sudor.

Aunque Logan olía medio raro también pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento. El comentario iba acompañado obviamente de una expresión tan gélida que haría que Kristen Stewart pareciera una muchacha simpática ante las cámaras.

—Largó o llamo a la entrenadora para que los escolte —amenazó.

—Uy que miedo ¿Y qué le vas a decir? —A él francamente le importaba un rábano.

—No sé, que su existencia me fastidia, no necesito una buena razón —explicó hastiada por manteniendo el tono.

Adonis le dedico una mirada furiosa, apretando los puños y controlando su respiración, luego vio a Garfield que aun conservaba la palidez ante su presencia y le sonrió.

—No puedes esconderte bajo la falda de tu mamá gallina por siempre, duende —declaró de forma intimidante.

—Al menos él puede aunque sea esconderse, allá otros que se tienen que conformar con verla de lejos —observó sarcásticamente.

El chico afianzo aun más su mirada rencorosa hacia Rachel y sin mediar más palabras le hizo una señal a su grupo para que se marcharan de ahí.

El silencio se instaló entre el rubio y su salvadora mientras observaban como se alejaba aquellos sacos de testosterona y brutalidad. Rachel no parecía afectada por lo que acababa de hacer, pero Garfield sin saber porqué estaba molesto con ella y era un sentimiento que no entendía.

—Oye ¿estás bien? —preguntó por fin la muchacha con un dejo de preocupación.

Garfield no le respondió.

Rachel miro para los lados y rasco su cabeza exasperándose un poco.

—Ya veo que esto es lo que siente la gente cuando intenta hablar conmigo —concluyo de aquella "amena" situación —Voy a cambiarme, espérame… si quieres —le aviso sin mucho animo antes de volverlo a dejar solo.

Él rodo los ojos y dejo salir un gran suspiro.

 **. . .**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba esperándola en esa esquina como un idiota? Idiota, siempre usaban esa palabra con él, y tenían razón; él era un perfecto idiota que esperaba a la chica linda que le ofrecía un aventón en el carro ultimo modelo que le había regalo su padre de cumpleaños parado lo más lejos posible de la escuela para que no lo vieran subirse. Era una estupidez, pero lo prefería así, además era mejor que tomar el autobús y necesitaba llegar rápido a su casa.

El auto de un negro resplandeciente se posicionó frente a él, la ventanilla del copiloto bajo y dejo ver a Rachel que cargaba unos lentes de sol que hacían juego con su auto.

—No me jodas, para la próxima me esperas en la entrada de la urbanización —lo regaño al darse cuenta que lo esperaba a 10 CUADRAS del instituto. —Para eso termínate de ir a pie.

 _«¿Entonces no puedo montarme?»_ pensó apenado, estirando los puños de su chamarra gigante y rehuyendo los ojos cubiertos de Rachel.

—Súbete de una vez Logan que estoy apurada —Le exigió.

No había que decírselo dos veces, rápidamente se montó en el asiento del copiloto, Rachel arranco y enfilaron rumbo a casa.

Le agradaba pasear por Miami cuando no había tráfico, se recostaba de la ventana abierta como si fuera un perrito y dejaba que la brisa le pegara en la cara y le revolviera el cabello, con una vieja canción de Wisin y Yandel de fondo que sonaba en la radio.

 _Se monta en el Gallardo rumbo al tráfico, donde quiera que se mete se le quedan mirando, su cara de fiera tiene algo mágico hace rato que sabe que yo la estoy chequeando_

Volvió a ver a Rachel, quien manejaba concentrada en el camino y sus lentes de sol no dejaban ver ni rastro de lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza. Sí, la radio tenía razón.

—¿Por qué Adonis estaba molestándote? —preguntó la chofer a quemarropa.

Garfield lo medito un momento y luego le respondió —Porque no le caigo bien.

—Él tampoco me cae bien a mí y no le ando amargando la existencia.

—Sí lo haces, es solo que no puede hacer nada contra ti —bromeó poniendo una sonrisa triste.

—No me causa gracia, deberías patearle la entrepierna o algo así cuando se quiera meter contigo —Le dijo molesta —Sé que tuviste un año difícil, Gar, pero este no comenzó mucho mejor y me preocupa.

—No deberías preocuparte, no es tu problema, no somos amigos.

—Ya deja de repetir eso…

—¡Pero es verdad, Roth! —Le grito exasperado.

Justo en el instante que Rachel colocaba el freno porque había llegado a sus casas. Ambas blancas, cuadradas, de dos plantas, con patio trasero y pórtico, típicas y americanas, solas las dividía una pequeña cerca.

—No eres mi amiga, mucho menos mi mamá, ni mi hermana mayor o niñera así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos, en vez de ayudar solo empeoras las cosas.

Sin dejarla decir nada salió disparado del auto y corrió a meterse en su casa.

Rachel le dio un puñetazo furiosa al volante.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Si llegaste hasta aquí de antemano te agradezco por leer, hace mucho que no escribía nada y me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto de la historia y qué esperan de ella.

Sin más que decir Hechizada se despide, besos.


	2. Noche de calle

**II**

 **Noche de calle**

Entró a su casa por la parte trasera que daba a la cocina, azotó la puerta tras él y le puso llave. No le gustaba dejar nada abierto cuando estaba solo, como había estado toda la semana. Rita y Steve se habían ido a una expedición de vital importancia para la investigación que estaban realizando, al principio quisieron llevarlo con ellos, pero Steve sugirió que, dada la situación de Garfield, no debía perder clases.

La casa estaba algo (MUY) desordenada. Garfield no era precisamente el mejor amo de casa. Los platos sucios se seguían amontonando bajo la promesa de _"mañana los lavo"_ , y no todos los platos y vasos volvían a la cocina, algunos estaba repartidos entre la sala y su habitación. Con la ropa y los zapatos era lo mismo, desperdigados por todas partes, al piso le hacia falta que lo barrieran y trapearan. Y la papelera del baño pedía a gritos un cambio.

Para el rubio la limpieza no era muy importante, pensaba solventar todo eso cuando la fecha de regreso de sus "padres" estuviera más cerca (Es decir, un día antes).

Arrojo su mochila sobre la mesa del comedor y su calzado bajo la misma, paso al recibidor y se dio cuenta que había una luz titilando en el teléfono; había un mensaje en la contestadora.

 _«Hola cariño ¿Cómo estas? Imagino que debes estar en el colegio aun, aquí la señal es pésima, por fin hoy llegamos a un pueblo y me prestaron el primer teléfono de la historia, te morirías de la risa de verlo. Aun nos quedan 3 días aquí, hijo, así que pórtate bien, cuídate, tu padre y el resto del equipo te mandan muchos saludos, chao, besitos.»_

 _*Fin del mensaje._

Informó la voz electrónica de la grabadora.

—Que extraño, olvido recordarme que regara las plantas —dijo y sonrió leventemente, al menos eso lo había hecho bien.

Steve y Rita Dayton eran los padres adoptivos de Garfield.

Su perdida de confianza surgió cuando a la edad de 8 años perdió a sus verdaderos padres. Eran biólogos al igual que Steve y Rita. Ocurrió durante una expedición, el barco en el que iban se hundió tras ser azotado por una terrible tormenta. Tardaron mucho en encontrar los cuerpos de la tripulación, y cuando lo hicieron fue devastador para el pequeño Garfield confirmar que sus padres jamás volverían.

El viaje estaba pautado para los tres, pero la noche anterior a embarcarse Garfield se enfermo. Ya era demasiado tarde para cancelar el viaje, así que lo dejaron con sus padrinos Steve y Rita; ellos jamás se imaginaron que esa estadía iba a ser permanente.

Aunque el proceso no fue tan sencillo como lo parecía. Los funcionarios de los Servicios Sociales intervinieron y se llevaron a Garfield mientras sus padrinos peleaban por su custodia. No había tíos, y la única abuela que le quedaba al niño se encontraba senil en un asilo en Florida.

Finalmente cuando la pareja pudo tener a Garfield de nuevo en sus brazos, ya no era el mismo niño que conocían. Solo habían pasado separados 2 meses, pero en su rostro infantil se reflejaban 100 años de soledad. Como sino hubiera sido suficiente perder a sus padres, lo aislaron por completo de su mundo y eso dejo una herida interna difícil de sanar. Se volvió retraído y desconfiado, vivía con los nervios de punta, ya no era el niño sonriente y vivaz que recordaban los Dayton.

Se les hizo cuesta arriba su crianza, ellos no tenían hijos y Garfield ocupaba toda su atención. Se mudaron a la casa de sus compadres y al principio fueron permisivos; _"es normal que este así", "solo es un niño", "ha pasado por mucho"_. Sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo los problemas de Garfield se acentuaron y hubo que poner firmeza. Steve Dayton era un hombre muy disciplinado y quería que su hijo tuviera carácter, pero sus métodos no parecían dar buenos resultados, eso causo tensión en su relación. En cambio Rita continuaba tratando a Garfield como si tuviera 7 años, consintiéndolo y protegiéndolo.

Pero él ya no era un niño, tenía 17 años y se sentía peor que nunca en su vida. Había perdido el año anterior por inasistencia y sus padres no se enteraron sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ahora era un repitiente al igual que Trevor Connery (Su único amigo), se había superado en lo que a ser patético se refería. Dejaba que los ridiculizaran de todas las formas posibles, a fin de cuentas nada podía superar lo que le había ocurrido meses atrás. No tenía las fuerzas, ni las ganas de defenderse. Lo único nuevo era que ahora asistía semanalmente a sesiones de terapia con el psicólogo escolar por orden de su padre.

Ya había ido a tres de ellas y realmente no notaba ninguna diferencia, pero no necesitaba comentarlo con sus padres y aumentar el drama intrafamiliar.

Regreso a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador algo de comer; moría de hambre. Luego de hacerse con una bolsa plástica llena de brócolis y el bote de mayonesa, se echo en el sofá del salón que ya prácticamente tenía su forma estampada, con un pequeño control que tomo de la mesa de centro encendió el estéreo y la voz de Eminem golpeó el cristal de las ventanas volviéndolas un poco más frágiles que antes. Cuando ya no podía escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos destapo la mayonesa y comió los brócolis que ahogaba en ella.

 _This is like a vicious cycle, my life's in a crisis. Christ, how was I supposed to know shit would turn up like it did? Feels like I'm going psycho again and I might just blow my lid. Shit, I almost wish that I would have never made Recovery, kid, cause I'm running in circles with my life, my life…_

Movía los labios al ritmo de las palabras del rapero a la vez que devoraba su almuerzo-cena.

Hace tiempo que se había negado a comer cualquier cosa que procediera de un animal, en protesta hacia los maltratos que muchos de ellos recibían. Los entendía, la mayoría del tiempo él se sentía como un animal enjaulado, abatido e indefenso ante los humanos. Que seres grotescos.

No obstante su dieta era mala, se limitaba a lo que él creía que estaba bien llevarse a la boca. Le faltaban nutrientes y en sus últimos análisis habían comprobado que estaba irrefutablemente anémico. En parte eso tranquilizaba a sus padres, porque les daba una razón médica para la delgadez, debilidad y somnolencia constante de su hijo, y fuero optimistas pensando que todo mejoraría con tan solo poner más atención en lo que Garfield comía. Bueno, si ellos creían que el problema se solucionaría comiendo más fresas y yendo al loquero ¿Quién era él para robarle más felicidad a sus padres?.

 **. . .**

El vibrar de su teléfono sobre el escritorio detuvo su concentración y desvío la atención de lo que hacia en su laptop para revisar el aparato.

Tenía un WhatsApp de Dick.

 _«¿Qué haces Merlina?»_

Rachel sonrió a la pantalla.

 _«Estoy terminando un trabajo de biología para mañana, por cierto ¿puedo imprimirlo en tu casa?»_

 _«Sí, ¿A qué hora paso por ti?»_

Le respondió que a las 08:30 estaría bien y este la dejo para que terminara sus deberes.

 **. . .**

Garfield se había quedado dormido en el sofá (proeza admirable dado el estruendo del reproductor) babeaba y abrazaba el frasco de mayonesa con un brazo mientras que en la otra mano sostenía su celular. De repente este empezó a zumbar entre sus dedos devolviendo al rubio a este mundo.

Aturdido por el ruido y sin saber de él trato de enfocar en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba la casa, la noche había caído y no había encendido de una luz. Con el ceño fruncido se limpio la saliva seca en su cachete, y acuño la mayonesa entre los cojines para que no se cayera. Se sentó en el mueble frotándose el cabello. Busco a tientas el controlito para apagar el escándalo, una vez que lo logro quedo con un zumbido extraño en la cabeza.

Reviso el celular y la luz que emitía resplandeció en la penumbra.

Un WhatsApp.

 _«¿Tienes lo que te pedí?»_

Garfield pensativo se mordió el labio inferior. Se suponía que no debía salir a esa hora de la casa pero ¿Quién se lo impediría?

Su pierna se movía como si de una maquina de coser se tratara por la ansiedad.

 _«Sí lo tengo, dame una hora»_

Sabia que no debía seguir haciendo eso, pero dado el excepcional día que tuvo necesitaba algo para compensar. Aun olía extraño, pero no necesitaba vestirse de gala para lo que iba a hacer, así que encendió algunas luces, se calzo, tomo su chaqueta y lo encargado, cerro bien la casa y se dispuso a caminar hasta su destino.

 **. . .**

Luego de ducharse Rachel regreso a su cuarto envuelta por dos toallas, una en su cabeza y una en su cuerpo, se dirigía al closet a buscar su ropa cuando algo afuera llamo su atención, rodo un poco la cortita para ver por la ventana y diviso una figura saliendo de la casa de al lado, supo que era Garfield, pero a donde iba con tanta prisa.

Dio un salto en el lugar cuando su celular volvió a sacarla de sus cavilaciones asustándola un poco esta vez.

 _«Voy en camino»_

 _«Dame chance, acabo de salir del baño»_ Respondió.

Volvió a ver por la ventana pero ya Garfield se había alejado lo suficiente.

—¿En qué andas, Logan? —susurró como si no pudiera guardar la pregunta en su cabeza.

Pero estaba molesta con él por como la había tratado esa tarde. A veces ni siquiera tenía claro cual era su afán por ayudarle, tal vez Logan tenía razón y ella debía dejarlo en paz.

Tomo una crema del estante y se la esparció por la piel rápidamente, la coloco de nuevo en su lugar y mientras escogía que perfume usar lo vio. Lo conservaba ahí, en una esquinita donde nadie más que ella le prestaba atención. Un viejo pollito de peluche entre sus cosméticos. Acaricio su cresta con un profundo cariño nostálgico.

—Hace tiempo que debí deshacerme de ti —Le dijo al juguete dedicándole una sonrisa.

 **. . .**

—¿Ya estás afuera?

Bajaba las escaleras hablando por el celular cuando una voz llamo su atención desde la cocina.

—¿Vas a salir, Rae? —indagó una mujer que bebía una taza de té, entretenida con un programa de concursos en la televisión.

—Sí, Tita. —contestó la eludida con simpleza guardando el celular en su cartera. —Es el cumpleaños de Victor.

Martha (Tita de cariño) era el ama de llaves de aquella casa, llevaba ahí desde que Rachel tenía uso de razón y la veía más que a su propia madre. Era una mujer morena y delgada, de mirada dulce que siempre vestida sobriamente.

—¿Quién te viene a buscar?

—Kori —mintió sin un ápice de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Por eso estamos como estamos ¿Cómo no vas a saber quien fue el principal autor de la declaración de independencia, anormal? —reclamaba la mujer al televisor. —¿Quién fue, Rae? —preguntó seriamente.

—Thomas Jefferson —respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

—Te ganaste los 10.000 dólares —hablo volviendo a su tono relajado —¿Dormirás donde Kori?

La chica asintió en respuesta.

—Saluda a los chicos de mi parte.

—Lo hare, que pases buenas noches.

Y sin mediar más palabras se fue.

Parado del otro lado de la calle se encontraba Dick esperando, recostado de su motocicleta, sosteniendo un Lucky Strike cómodamente entre sus dedos índice un pulgar.

Ella, con su cat eyes perfecto y boca nude, iba enfundada en unos shorts de cuero negro. Como de costumbre, Lady Piernasus sacando a pasear a las gemelas. Calzadas con sus fieles Adidas Superstar blancos. Un ligero pedazo de tela blanca por el cual se podía apreciar un poco su brasier de encaje negro hacia las veces de blusa con un nudo amarrado al costado, encima de esta una ajustada chaqueta también de cuero negro, y el largo cabello negro azulado bailaba al ritmo de su caminar completando el outfit.

El chico la miro de arriba a bajo y echo una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Qué hay, nerd? —indagó con ese aire de misterio que lo caracterizaba.

—Este hay, Grayson —respondió mostrándole el dedo medio coronado por una postiza negra al igual que el resto de su dedos.

Dick fingió estar escandalizado.

—Ni siquiera sale tu nana y te ve, desvergonzada.

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no es una nana —replico con aburrimiento —Y mejor nos vamos, no vaya a ser que salga y tengas otra vez que darle 10 vueltas a la manzana mientras le invento algo.

—¿No es más fácil que termines de decirle que salimos?

—Por supuesto, tan fácil como fue con Victor.

Dick puso los ojos en blanco incrédulo.

—Por cierto ¿Cuál es el plan? Jinx me dijo que haría un pastel y toda la cosa, aunque confieso que primero pensé ver congelarse el infierno antes que a Jinx preparando un glaseado.

Rachel le hizo un gesto con la mano a su novio para que le compartiera del cigarrillo. Lo tomo cual noble Zarina atrapado por las puntas del medio y el índice. Dejaba la marca de su labial al aspiras y para Dick era como estar ante una aparición de siniestra sensualidad.

—Kori ofreció su casa, pero primero pasaremos por el circuito, tengo una sorpresa para Vic—Le explico el pelinegro montándose en la Harley.

—Tú no agarras escarmiento ¿verdad?

—Voy por la revancha —dijo con una mirada brillante y sonrisa divertida.

La chica meneo la cabeza de forma negativa poco convencida de aquello, pero como Dick era más terco que una mula así que era mejor no empezar una discusión.

Se colocaron los cascos y Rae se abrazo fuertemente del conductor al subirse al vehículo. Aunque ella era más bien una chica de cuatro ruedas había un placer culposo de hacerse a la gabardina blanca de Richard y respirar el olor embriagante de su Hugo Boss.

Placer. Simple y llano placer, eso era Richard Grayson.

Sentía el aire a toda velocidad rozándole las pantorrillas y se apretaba más fuerte. Seguridad. Junto a él se sentía segura.

—WUUUUUJUUUUU.

Grito el pelinegro antes de apretar el acelerador y agarrar vuelo por las calles de Miami, sintió como Rachel lo estrujaba y sonrió con socarronería para sí mismo ¿por qué no ponerle un poco más?

 **. . .**

El Circuito se encontraba ubicado en un sector marginal de la ciudad, lleno de edificaciones viejas y en su gran mayoría abandonadas. La perfecta locación para hacer vida en las carreras sin la molestia de las autoridades.

Esa noche había bastante concurrencia y se percibía excitación en el aire ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Aunque confiaba plenamente en Richard, Rachel no podía dejar de sentirse ansiosa por su aparición esa noche en el circuito. Hace tiempo que no portaba por ahí. Desde el accidente que tuvo antes del verano donde un hijo de perra tramposo llamado Johnny lo había hecho perder el control de su moto y terminar con un par de costillas rotas y un brazo fracturado. El medico había dicho que tuvo suerte, porque una de las costillas casi le perfora el corazón.

Había varios rostros conocidos. Como el engreído de Jason Todd con su sequito, y Ojo Muerto Jonson con su pandilla (viejos amigos de Jinx).

Todos con bebidas en la mano y chicas bailando con la música cortesía de algún auto al que le habían gastado mucho en equipo de sonido.

—Ya vi a los chicos —Le informó Dick enfilando a estacionar junto a ellos.

Kori y Jinx estaban sentadas sobre un refrigerador oxidado charlando animadamente mientras que Roy se encargaba de la música sentado en el asiento del piloto de un viejo Malibu vinotinto con la puerta abierta, Karen estaba sentada sobre el capo del auto ocupada en su celular, y junto a Roy se encontraba el festejado tomándose una birra, sentado en una silla plástica que sabe Dios de donde la sacaría.

Dick aparco y Rachel se bajo algo tambaleante, a veces el paseo la mareaba un poco.

—Con cuidado, Rae —dijo Victor levantándose rápido para servirle de soporte a su amiga.

—Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada —Pero de igual manera se aferro al brazo del moreno para no perder el equilibrio mientras se sacaba el casco.

—¿Mejor?

En Victor era habitual el tono paternal. Tal vez era por sus tiernos ojos, o por el hecho de que era un negrón de 2 metros que podía partir a alguien en dos solo con el meñique, pero junto a él las personas se sentían protegidas.

—Sí.

—¡Hey perro!

—Hasta que decidiste aparecer, pelos de punta.

Se saludaron con un apretón de manos y luego se dieron un efusivo abrazo que en un momento dado se convirtió en una llave de lucha, donde Dick se encontraba en clara desventaja con su cabello siendo alborotado a coscorrones.

—¿Quién es tu papi? Dime ¿Quién es tu papi? —Se burlaba el cumpleañero de su mejor amigo.

A lo que Dick respondió asestándole un codazo en el estomago. No era el más voluminoso, pero años de practicar artes marciales lo habían hecho fibroso y acertado.

—No sé quien sea pero de seguro no eres tú, Stone.

—Sabes que ese culito blanco me lo pego cuando sea, maldito.

—Ya cállate —mandó golpeándole el hombre que parecía de roca (haciéndole honor a su apellido) —¡Feliz Cumpleaños, negro marico!

—Gracias Ricardita. —dijo muerto de la risa, volviendo a abrazar a Grayson.

— _Hombres_ —bufó Rachel de forma reprobatoria a un lado de la "fraternal" escena, rodando los ojos al infinito y más allá.

De su cartera saco una bolsita de regalo brillante con un moño azul.

—Ten, Victor, felicitaciones —Le entregó al muchacho dándole un corto abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, pequeña.

Lo abrió, era un libro (típico regalo de Rachel), pero la chica era muy acertada a la hora de escoger lecturas para los demás, la portada rezaba _"Técnicas Innovadoras"_ , un manual sobre mecánica automotriz, una de las pasiones del moreno.

—Oye, Rae, de veras gracias, se ve buenísimo —sonrió mientras lo ojeaba sentándose nuevamente en la silla plástica.

—Agradécele también este, roquita —habló Roy saliendo del auto para pegar el lazo azul del regalo en la rapada cabeza de Victor. —Te ves bello, con clase, mi negro.

Richard soltó la carcajada y chocó los cinco con su amigo pelirrojo.

—¡Coño! ¡Que fastidio contigo, pecoso homosexual! Vete a tirar en el capo del carro con la otra señorita esta —gritó fingiendo enojo quitándose el lazo de la cabeza —Eso es lo que pasa cuando los blancos paren hijos con cabello color _atardecer_. —resalto lo ultimo con un tono agudo y mandibuleado, burlándose de la gente pudiente.

—¿Y me los vas a mandar para acá?, ah no, yo estoy muy cómoda, vayan a tocarse sus partes para la cajuela —reclamó Karen levantando la vista del teléfono.

A lo que las chicas sobre el refrigerador estallaron en carcajadas.

—K ¿Y el chino? ¿No piensa llegar nunca? —preguntó Roy.

—Le mande un mensaje, me dijo que nos alcanzaría donde Kori, anda resolviendo uno asuntos —respondió la morena sin despegar la vista de su teléfono, estaba en un nivel muy importante del juego.

—Espero que los asuntos no comiencen con V y terminen con agina —Se mofo para picar a la chica.

Karen le dedico la mirada solo un momento para desearle la muerte, y luego volvió a lo suyo.

Roy miro a Dick conteniendo la risa.

—Acompáñame por unas frías, Grayson, ¿Quieres una, Rachel? —inquirió Roy cortésmente.

Ella asintió en respuesta.

Los chicos fueron hasta la maleta del carro donde estaba la cava con las cervezas, Rae se acercó a sus amigas para saludarlas.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla a Karen a modo de saludo cosa de no desconcentrarla mucho.

—Hola Rae —dijo por inercia.

 _«Gusano escurridizo»_ murmuró moviendo velozmente los dedos.

—Tú puedes, K —Le animo, aunque como el tono de voz de Rachel no cambiaba mucho era difícil determinar su nivel de efusividad. —¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué más? —pregunto a Kori y Jinx.

Compartió un choque de mejillas con cada una (Porque eso terminaban siendo los saludos con beso de las mujeres ¿no?), el plan era dejar el saludo hasta ahí pero no se salvo del acostumbrado abrazo rompe huesos de Kori.

—¿Cómo estas, amiga? —preguntó la pelirroja esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Llevaba puesto un conjunto violeta de mini falda y crop top con los hombros descubiertos, sumado a eso botas de taco bajo hasta la rodilla del mismo color.

—Pues igual que hace unas horas, luego de pasar todo el día contigo, Kori. —contesto sarcásticamente. —¿Y eso que ofreciste tu casa? ¿No se molestara tu tío?

—Es que no había ningún otro lugar disponible, por mi tío no te preocupes, estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando no hiciéramos mucho escándalo. Además, igual tenía que ayudar a Jinx a organizar todo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. —mencionó Rachel mirando de forma perspicaz a Jinx. Ella sola no hubiera cocinado o decorado algo ni en un millón de años.

—Dame algo de crédito, hice casi todo sola, Kori solo me superviso. —Se defendió en tanto le daba unos toquecitos a su cigarro para botar las cenizas.

—¿Y quien te enseño a hacer el pastel? ¿Las monjas en economía domestica? —Se burlo.

La pelirosada hizo unos sonidos y expresiones fáciles irritantes remedando a Rachel.

—Obvio no, bueno, en algún momento tal vez nos enseñaron eso y puede que no me interesara, pero el punto es que busque un tutorial en Youtube como todo el mundo, Rae —explicó usando un tono de obviedad.

—Pero sino lo has hecho antes, puede que se te pasen algunas cosas, como separar la clara de los huevos o pensar que un baño de María es meter la mezcla en la ducha con una estampita de La Milagrosa.

—Detallitos no, Kori, detallitos no —La atajo Jinx exasperada.

Las chicas rieron; hasta Karen, que a simple vista parecía no estar pendiente de la conversación.

Jinx en realidad se llamaba Nicole, pero por aquello días nadie la llamaba por su nombre. Usaba el cabello teñido en degrade rosados cual chicas Tumblr. Era muy pálida igual que Rachel, con los ojos afelinados, color gris, y mirada picara. Su cuerpo era la envidia de las anoréxicas luego de años de practicar danza clásica, casi nunca se le veía sin tacones y su estilo era bastante punk.

Ella y Rachel eran amigas desde niñas. Iban juntas al colegio y a la misma clase de baile, pero en secundaria Jinx empezó a meterse en problemas. Se junta con chicos mayores que ella (que no tenían precisamente el mejor historial de conducta). Una vez la atraparon robando ropa en una tienda (Pero no era la primera vez que lo hacia, solo que en esa ocasión tuvo mala suerte, por eso el apodo de Jinx) y su justificación cuando la confrontaron en la jefatura de policía fue: _Es que estaba súper aburrida_. En ese momento a su madre por poco no le dio un ACV de la vergüenza. El cólera de sus padres la divertía muchísimo, hasta que se hartaron y decidieron sacarla de la escuela publica y enviarla a una privada, católica y solo para niñas.

Al principio tuvo sus dificultades y choques con las profesoras, pero Rachel suponía que las religiosas en su infinita paciencia habían logrado lidiar con Satanás disfrazado de chica con coletas. O se habían hecho asiduas al valium. En fin; sea como fuere, Jinx se quedo ahí y maduró un poco con los años. Aunque los conflictos parecían perseguirla: Como empezar a salir con Victor Stone cuando este era novio de Rachel, su mejor amiga.

Pero por algo dicen que la amistad todo lo puede y todo lo perdona, y que a lo hecho pecho, que a las zorras porras y que a camarón que se duerme no se le mira el colmillo. El caso era que Jinx era feliz con Victor, desde que estaba con él no se metía en líos, y no paso mucho tiempo para que su amiga se hiciera novia de Dick.

—No puedo participar, Dick, a mi moto le cayeron las 7 plagas juntas y saldrá del taller la semana que viene si tengo suerte —relató Roy con pesar, sacando las cervezas —Pero no todo es malo, al menos mi papá me presta su carro, es viejo pero muy fiel, peor es nada, sabes que andar sin ruedas en esta ciudad es un suplicio.

—En eso tienes razón —coincidió Dick agarrando su bebida —Contaba contigo para que tuviéramos más posibilidades, pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo solo.

—¿Ya estás en condiciones? —indago algo inquieto.

—Sí, hombre —contestó Dick fastidiado de que todos le hicieran la misma pregunta. O sea, no era que había quedado parapléjico ni nada por el estilo. —Lo hare por el Vic, lleva mucho tiempo ahorrando para comprar ese auto que quiere transformar, con el dinero del premio por fin podrá hacerlo.

—¡Con que eso es lo que se traen ustedes dos!

Los sorprendió la voz de Kori.

—Kori ¿Nos estabas espiando? —preguntó el pelinegro nervioso.

—No, venía por la cerveza de Rachel y una para mí, ¿de verdad piensas correr, Richard?

 _«Shhhh… »_

—Ven para acá. —dijo tomándola del brazo y alejándola un poco de los demás. —No te hagas la sorprendida, debías suponer porque los cite aquí.

—Pues no —Lo enfrentó —hay muchas otras cosas que pudimos venir a hacer, pensé que Roy correría, o Wally, o que querían apostar contra Jason y su complejo de Dios sobre el pavimento. Debes estar loco si piensas entrar a una carrera después de lo que te paso.

—Mira, Kori, ya ando con mi moto tranquilo por la ciudad, me siento bien y es solo una carrera, por Vic.

—¿Por Victor o por ti? —contrarió.

—¡Porque siempre eres tan intensa!

—Porque me preocupas —respondió con la voz estrangulada de forma que solo él la escuchara, y los ojos vidriosos.

—Bájale dos entonces, porque eso no te corresponde.

—Deja de evitarme —Le rogo.

—Ya nos estamos saliendo del tema.

—Porque a este paso jamás tocaremos el tema.

—Kori, basta, este no es el lugar correcto para tener una conversación, creo que eres una chica lo suficientemente inteligente para ver lo inoportuno de tu escena.

—Richard yo…

—¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? —Quiso averiguar Rachel llegando calmadamente junto a Dick.

Jinx y Karen también querían cerveza así que había ido a buscar a Kori para ayudarla.

A lo que el chico instintivamente reacciono rodeando la cintura de su novia con su brazo atrayéndola hacia él que se encontraba rígido.

Rachel que primero traía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ahora estaba intrigada por el comportamiento del muchacho.

—¿Qué tienes? Te noto tenso ¿Paso algo?

—Nada

—Dick va a correr. —respondió Kori con las esmeraldas inyectadas de impotencia.

De inmediato Rachel se puso frente al chico mirándole con angustia.

—Pero… ¿Por qué hoy? —preguntó titubeante —¿No crees que es muy pronto? Además es el cumpleaños de Victor, tenemos planes y…

—Bebé —hablo tomando el rostro tembloroso de Rachel entre sus manos —Kori está exagerando.

Kori quería como molerlo a puños pero echo mano de todo el autocontrol que poseía.

—Hay un gran premio y quiero ganarlo para Victor, se supone que es su regalo.

Dick poseía una gran capacidad de convencimiento, pero no parecía terminar de tranquilizar a Rachel.

—No sé, sigue pareciéndome apresurado —argumentó quitándose las manos del rostro —Si es por ese viejo auto, pudimos habernos organizado y reunido el dinero entre todos.

Ser racional, una de las tantas especialidades de Rachel.

Dick sujetó su pequeña mano como muchachito regañado y la miro, empezaba a dudar un poco. Mientras la pelirroja veía con nostalgia como alrededor de ellos se formaba ese universo aparte, en el que ella simplemente no cabía. Pero le tranquilizaba secretamente que Richard estuviera desistiendo… aunque no fuera por su causa.

—A pesar del escándalo, Vic parece que no se dio cuenta de nada, puedo inventarle algo para que…

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, decidió aparecer la maravilla estrellada, pensé que jamás saldrías de tu escondite.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola nuevamente, espero que se encuentren bien y que hayan disfrutando el capitulo.

Ahora charlemos un poco: Vi que en un comentario mencionaron a Trevor, espero que se dieran cuenta que ese personaje es Control Fenómeno que ahora se llama Trevor en este universo jajajaja... Lo menciono por sino habían caído y ahora se lo puedan imaginar mejor. Se me ocurrió ponerlos de mejores amigos por el capitulo donde CF mete a los Titanes en la televisión y los conocimientos sobre la tele de Bestita son los que salvan el día.

No puede faltar agradecerles a todos por sus motivadores comentarios. No duden en escribirme cuando algo les guste mucho (O les disguste), o cuando algo les haga reír o recordar. Cuando logras que el lector sienta algo ya tienes gran parte de la batalla ganada. Y no se preocupen por las parejas. Todo tiene su lugar y su tiempo, ustedes solo ocúpense de disfrutar la historia.

¿Qué creen que les espera en el siguiente capitulo?

 _Besos, Hechizada se despide ;)_


	3. Profesores

**III**

 **Profesores.**

Iniciaba otro día de preparatoria. Lo que para muchos era sinónimo de "un día mas de tortura"; pero Garfield le daba un especial énfasis a la parte de la tortura cuando sus días iniciaban con su acordada consulta con el psicólogo escolar.

No había dormido nada la noche anterior así que portaba un look de bolsas bajo los ojos, la paja sobre su cabeza que fungía como cabello bien desordenada, la misma sudadera gris con un alien en la espalda del día anterior y… con el mismo olor. Según los parámetros de su olfato aun no era necesaria una ducha.

Estaba apunto de quedarse dormido en el asiento cuando la voz gangosa de la secretaria del Director lo espabilo.

—Logan; Garfield, la señorita Nguyen te atenderá ahora —dijo parada en la puerta la versión humana de Roz de Monster inc.

—Creo que te equivocaste Celia, mi psicólogo es el Sr. Sprout —explico somnoliento.

La mujer rodo los ojos con fastidio.

—El Sr. Sprout tuvo un bebé y renuncio, Logan, ahora te atenderá la señorita Nguyen.

—Pero… cuando tienes un hijo ¿no es cuando más necesitas un empleo?

—No lo sé, Logan, gracias a este trabajo me anude las trompas hace 25 años —dicho eso volvió a sus labores e ignoro la cara de consternación del rubio.

Intranquilo, Garfield tomo su mochila y entro al salón contiguo al del que había salido Celia. No había nadie esperándolo, así que por un momento pensó que podría simplemente irse pero al escuchar el golpeteo de unos tacones acercarse por la otra puerta se sentó rápidamente en la silla plástica que había ocupado durante cada sesión.

Aquella era una oficina común y corriente, salvo por algunos detalles que evidenciaban que se ahí se trataban temas de salud mental, tales como algunos cuadros de machas de tinta negra con formas extrañas y un estand con folletos que tenían títulos tipo _"Ana y Mia son malas amigas"_ con dibujitos de los 50.

— _No Ken, mira en este momento estoy trabajando te llamo cuando termine con mi paciente, por favor, ya te dije que quiero hablar primero con Lian, alo ¿Ken?_

Escuchaba Garfield la conversación telefónica que se llevaba acabo del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando la psicóloga por fin cruzo el umbral, entro murmurándole rabiosa al celular.

—Estúpido —dijo dándole un último dedazo furioso al aparato y tirándolo sobre el escritorio como si Garfield no estuviera ahí se paso la mano con preocupación por su largo cabello negro.

El rubio aprovecho el lapsus de ausencia de la mujer para examinarla, tenía rasgos asiáticos, le parecía bonita, como de unos treinta y algo, llevaba puesto un vestido verde de mangas largas y botines de tacón color negro. Además parecía emocionalmente inestable, eso le hizo pensar que quien estaba contratando al personal no le estaba poniendo mucho empeño.

—Oh, disculpa, olvida todo lo que hayas escuchado ¿Te parece… —leyó el nombre del chica en los papeles de su escritorio —Garfield?

El asintió nervioso.

La mujer tomo asiento, arreglo su cabello enrollándolo con un palillo, se coloco unas gafas y se dispuso a observar a Logan con detenimiento.

—Bueno Garfiled, soy la Doctora Jade Nguyen, de ahora en adelante trabajaras conmigo, jovencito —Se presentó sonriéndole, y espero una respuesta de Garfield… la cual nunca llego.

Él solo la miraba, no sabia que decir. Su cerebro trataba de conectar las palabras correctas pero era muy difícil. Estaba muy incomodo.

—Entonces ¿Qué opinas si empezamos hablando un poco sobre ti? Y así nos conocemos mejor —sugirió de forma agradable.

A lo que Garfield respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cariño si queremos que esto funcione debemos hablar —resalto tratando de mantener la calma. —Ni siquiera he leído las notas del Sr. Sprout, quería que comenzáramos totalmente de cero. —Le comentó, era parte de su plan para hacer que los jóvenes no se sintieran juzgados.

La habitación continúo en silencio; solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj.

Ella hacia que veía unos papeles dándole oportunidad a Garfield de empezar la conversación pero al cabo de diez minutos comenzó a pensar que tal vez el chico tenía tantas ganas de hablar de su vida como ella de hacer su declaración de impuestos.

 _«¿Y bien, Logan? ¿Este es el gran plan? ¿Actuar como retrasado hasta que se incomode y te eche? Bueno, ha funcionado otras veces»_ cavilaba el rubio con ansiedad.

La fisiología le jugo en contra y soltó un gran bostezo con el que casi se come a la doctora.

—¿Estas cansado?

—Sí.

—Bien, al menos ahora sé que no eres mudo.

—¿Que no soy qué… Mier… —Instantáneamente se tapo la boca con las manos.

 _«¡Estupendo, Logan! Ni siquiera tienes que fingirlo porque EN VERDAD ERES UN RETRASADO»_ Se reprendió así mismo.

La Dra. Nguyen sonrió de forma maternal, Gar le parecía un chico tierno, no uno problematico, le recordaba un poco a…

—Lian.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Su teléfono, la están llamando.

Jade tomó el aparato rápido y torpemente y le pidió a Gar que la excusara un instante; por supuesto él estuvo encantado de que la atención de enfocara a otra cosa que no fuera él.

La mujer salió por la puerta por la que había entrado pero se quedo hablando cerca de ella, Garfield podía ver su figura difusa por el vidrio texturizado, parecía un poco alterada. La curiosidad pudo más así que pego la oreja a la puerta para escuchar la discusión. Le parecía fascinante que los que laboraban en la escuela tuviera una vida fuera de ella.

—Linda es mi primer día de trabajo y estoy con un paciente, le dije a tu padre que luego te llamaría, no, no, el trabajo no es más importante que tú, pero entiéndeme necesito el dinero, entre los abogados y los gastos de la casa no me doy abasto y no...

Su voz tenía un tono preocupado, ese tono que tienes cuando sabes que por más que le expliques a la otra persona ella jamás va a entenderte. Frustración.

—Adiós hija, te llamare más… —No pudo terminar la frase porque ya habían colgado del otro lado.

No espero ni un suspiro para regresar a la oficina, abrió la puerta de golpe y en consecuencia golpeo al rubio en la cabeza. Este estaba acuclillado junto a la puerta así que fue enviado al suelo a sobarse. El primer instinto de la doctora fue agacharse a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas? —Le preguntó con cierto sarcasmo mientras lo examinaba.

—No estaba espiando, recogía mi lápiz del suelo —explicó aunque sabía que era poco convincente, y la Sra. Nguyen no parecía enojada de todas maneras.

Ella exhalo familiarizada con la escena.

—Para próximas sesiones, Garfield, la que toma nota soy yo ¿Esta bien? —dicho eso le indico que se volviera a sentar.

Ella también volvió a su escritorio. Acto seguido apago su celular y lo guardo en un cajón, resignada a que no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno Gar…

—Logan.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sino le molesta… Prefiero que me llamen Logan —dijo mostrándole una sonrisa algo complice.

—Ok —hablo sorprendida pero contenta. Tal vez su primer paciente no iba a ser tan difícil después de todo. —Entonces Log…

—¿Tiene problemas para hablar con su hija? —inquirió a quemarropa a la vez que estiraba los puños de su sudadera.

Ella lo miro entre confundida y algo indignada.

—Es que… A mí también me cuesta hablar con… las personas, mucho más con las chicas, no lo tome personal, no es solo usted, ni siquiera puedo hablar con Rita.

Trataba de explicarle sin dirigirle la mirada y retorciéndose sobre sí mismo.

—¿Tu madre?

—Murió —respondió volviendo a encontrar sus ojos con los de la doctora.

Garfield había entendido mal la pregunta de la doctora, pero esa respuesta había sido aun más reveladora para ella.

—Creo que es injusto que los que sí pueden hablar con sus madres no lo hagan.

—A veces las madres tampoco saben hablar con sus hijos. La diferencia es que nosotras las madres siempre queremos hablar con ustedes. —Alegó la facultada sonriendo afable.

—Creo que es igual para ambos.

—¿Entonces cual crees que es el problema?

—Que ninguno de los dos piense que es un estorbo para el otro.

—Que chico listo.

—En realidad no, soy un tonto.

—No, no lo eres Logan.

Tal vez no iba a ser un caso ni difícil, ni fácil, pero sí interesante.

 **. . .**

—Para mañana muchachos deben leer las primeras 39 páginas de _La elegancia del erizo_ , tendremos una discusión sobre ellas —Estableció el Sr. De Nol para dar por concluida la clase.

El rezongar generalizado de los alumnos no se hizo esperar.

Luego de que todos abandonaron el aula y el escándalo de sillas chirriantes contra el suelo y chismorreo adolescente se disipo, alguien toco suavemente el hombro del profesor mientras este borraba el pizarrón.

—No Skailar, por enésima vez, no puedes hacer tu ensayo sobre Cincuenta sombras de Grey. —dictamino de forma cortés aunque con un dejo de aburrimiento y frustración.

—¿Por qué no? Al menos así estaría seguro de que leyó el libro.

Al reconocer ese sutil tono monocorde y razonado se volvió para encontrarse con su alumna favorita.

—¿Qué tal Sr. De Nol?

—Oh dulce Rachel, que placer verte nuevamente en mi clase —La saludo caballerosamente depositando un beso en su delicada y pálida mano.

 _«Me ves muy tranquila e indiferente pero en mi mente ya cogimos sobre tu escritorio 3 veces»_ fantaseaba Rachel si perder ni por un segundo su expresión imperturbable.

—A mí también me da gusto verlo, pensé que no regresaría de su viaje a Inglaterra.

El Sr. De Nol había sido el profesor de Literatura de Rachel el año anterior y en su lista de lo mejor del año él estaba de primero. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Tratándose del Profesor más sexy de la escuela; 1.80 de alto, ojos grises, en la historia de la humanidad solo a George Clooney y a él se les había visto tan bien el cabello entrecano, y un cuerpo bien trabajado que se podía apreciar a través de su atuendo de cabello ingles moderno echo a medida.

Todas las chicas morían por él. Le hacían ojitos, preguntas estúpidas y le llevaban presentes. Todas menos Rachel. Porque Rachel Roth jamás seguía a la manada, más bien la manada solía seguirla ella y no se explicaba porqué, ella era una antipática que los odiaba a todos. Jinx decía que era por sus tetas.

El punto era que para Rachel el Sr. De Nol, aparte de parecerle un hombre para nada despreciable, se le hacia sumamente, o más bien la había convencido de que era un hombre sumamente culto e inteligente.

Rachel siempre dudo de que hubiera alguien a su alrededor que disfrutara tanto de la lectura como ella, pero este Señor apareció de repente en su vida para demostrarle que no era así, y que entre charlas de Borges y de García Márquez podía convivir con alguien en sus propias palabras. A veces quería cachetearse así misma por tener un vestigio de colegiala cursi dentro de su cabeza, pero bueno, era algo de lo que nadie más tenía que enterarse.

—Volver a casa y saborear un buen té puntual siempre será maravilloso, pero ya me he habituado a América, querida —respondió. —Además me he encariñado con los chicos de aquí, son todos tan vibrantes, aunque obviamente ninguno tanto como mi alumna favorita —añadió guiñándole el ojo a Rachel en forma divertida.

Rachel disimuladamente se reviso porque por un momento creyó que se había orinado.

—Debo confesarle que eso me alegra —Ella nunca había sido tan sincera en toda su vida —porque he venido a pedirle un favor.

 _«Y en caso de que se niegue ya deje preparado en casa un vestido negro sobre la cama y un frasco de clonazepam en mi buró que usare para suicidarme por su educado desprecio»_

—Ah sí ¿Y de qué se trata?

—Voy a hacer mi tesis de grado en el área de literatura inglesa y quería saber si usted podría ser mi tutor, en realidad nuestro porque tengo una compañera.

Le entrego en una carpeta de acetato la propuesta que tenían hasta el momento y él se sentó a ojearla en su escritorio.

—¿Con quien trabajaras? —inquirió sin levantar la misma de su lectura.

—Con Kori Anders, Señor.

—Recuerdo a la señorita Anders, tenía un gusto algo obsesivo por los gatos, pero era una buena alumna, les ira bien juntas —decretó con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

 **. . .**

Una impaciente Kori esperaba a Rachel afuera del Aula 12 dando uno que otro salto.

—Oh, espero que diga que sí, las tesis que dirigió el año pasado fueron las mejores —decía hablando consigo misma.

—¡Hey Kori!

—¡Karen! —chillo feliz de verla rodeándola con sus brazos —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a visitarnos? Te enseñaremos la nueva coreografía que tenemos para el equipo es asombrosa.

—Me encantara verla, zanahoria, pero antes debo pasar por la oficina del Director, me mando a llamar para que lo asesorara con algunas cosas para elegir al nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil.

—Es que tú gestión fue la mejor de todas.

—Lo sé —coincidió sin modestia alguna —La mamá de Victor también me pidió que le pasara dejando el almuerzo. —agrego rodando los ojos.

Kori oculto su risita con una mano sobre su boca.

—¿Sabes donde esta su almuerzo verdad?

—Me imagino que en tu casa.

—No entiendo porque Chispitas tiene que ir a dormir sus borracheras en mi casa, y de paso con Jinx, no soy un hotel ¿Sabes donde dormí? ¡En el sofá! porque el cuarto de huéspedes también estaba ocupado por una amiga de mamá —explicó con amplia gesticulación de indignación.

—Eres una buena amiga.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé —coincidió nuevamente, de eso no cabía duda alguna —Pero ahora tengo ojeras, resaca y tortícolis, un look super apropiado para ver —Echo un gran bostezo— al Director.

—Solo procura no bostezar así frente a él —bromeo la pelirroja.

—Lo intentare —Pero no prometía nada —Me trajo Grayson, me dijo que le avisara si veía a Rachel.

—Está adentro hablando con el Profesor Malchior.

Saco su celular y le envió la información en un mensaje.

—Te veo en un rato, roja, voy a salir de esto para ir lo más pronto posible a correr a Chispas y Jinx de mi cama.

Era una suerte que los padres de Karen la dejaran convertir el sótano en su habitación.

No habiendo pasado mucho de que Karen se fuera, Rachel salió del aula y como siempre su expresión era indescifrable.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo? —indagó Kori impaciente.

—Acepto ser nuestro tutor.

Kori sabía que aquello emocionaba a Rachel tanto como a ella, pero como su amiga tenía una extrañaba forma de transmitir sus emociones por ondas electromagnéticas o algo así, ella demostró el entusiasmo por ambas abrazándola fuertemente y bailando en círculos mientras vitoreaba de alegría.

—Todo es perfecto, sacaremos la mejor nota en nuestra tesis, la publicaran, nos darán una gran beca, iremos a la misma universidad, entraremos a la misma fraternidad y seremos roomies AAAAAHHH…

—Sí, hurra —Fue lo que alcanzo a exteriorizar Rachel no tan de acuerdo con algunos puntos de ese plan. —Me dio un material para que vayamos investigando y nos mandara algo más al correo…

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre venir casi desnuda a la escuela? —preguntó Dick al llegar y abrazarla por la cintura.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y lo beso en la mejilla.

—Se llama falda, Richard, te la presento, y no esta fuera del código de vestimenta.

—No es necesario, yo conozco a la señorita falda íntimamente.

—Mmm… ¿De veras? pues más tarde tendremos una reunión a la que ella no está invitada y tú deberás usar acento británico.

—Mmm… Eso suena… ¿Que yo qué? —inquirió de repente sacado de la onda romántica.

Kori tosió lo más fuerte que pudo para que recordaran que ella seguía ahí.

—Debes hacerte examinar esa tos, Kori —apuntó Dick.

—De seguro fue el humo de los cigarros anoche, Kori es alérgica.

—Sí, seguramente.

La verdad era que cada vez que se formaba una burbuja RxR la pelirroja solía estar presente pero quedaba como si fuera completamente invisible, ya han debido ser tantas veces que sus amigos aparentemente comenzaban a pensar que podía tener una neumonía.

—¿Qué dices si te escapas un rato y adelantamos esa reunión? Te mereces un trato especial después de lo de anoche —propuso Dick de forma picara.

—Le debes la vida después de lo de anoche —añadió Kori siendo un poco más exacta.


	4. Para ella siempre es fácil

**IV**

 **Para ella siempre es fácil.**

Dick había hecho una tentadora propuesta, pero Rachel no era de las que se iba de pinta. Así que simplemente se despidieron prometiendo verse más tarde.

Se encontraba con Kori en el gimnasio haciendo estiramientos antes de empezar la práctica de animadoras.

—Kori.

—Dime Rae-Rae —atendió la pelirroja mientras tocaba las puntas de sus pies con sus manos.

—No me llames así por favor, me recuerdas a mi madre.

—Igual lo seguiré intentando hasta que te agrade.

—¿Pasa algo entre Richard y tú?

—No ¿Por qué preguntas?

—He notado un poco de tensión entre ustedes, como si estuvieras molesta con él —especuló Rachel estirando sus brazos.

—¿Sabes? La verdad es que sí me molestó su irresponsabilidad, tuvo un terrible accidente del cual salió bien parado de milagro y todavía anda por ahí haciendo locuras con esa motocicleta. Ni hablar de lo de anoche, pudieron morir Rachel, de verdad no entiendo como pudiste. Dick es demasiado terco y orgulloso, debe superar eso y madurar.

—Que bueno que no estabas molesta con él —Señalo Rachel de forma sarcástica.

Kori rio.

—Solo fueron un par de regaños, no es nada, luego nos arreglamos.

—Pues espero que sea rápido, sabes que odio el drama.

—Mientras él no siga insinuando que me volví una amargada desde que termine con Jason.

—Se lo hare saber. Respecto a eso ¿Todo bien? No has querido tocar el tema desde que volví de viaje.

—Estoy bien, las personas rompen todo el tiempo. —alego la pelirroja hastiada.

—Saliste con él durante 4 años. Eres como una extraterrestre entre las adolescentes del mundo.

—Gracias por recordármelo, amiga —dijo Kori irónicamente con el pulgar en alto.

—Solo digo que, tal vez es hora de ver a alguien más, alguien menos complicado.

Dicho eso Rachel se levanto del suelo para buscar la música y empezar el ensayo.

 _«Claro, debe ser que Dick es la inocuidad personificada.»_ pensó con sarcasmo.

—No lo entenderías —suspiró.

Continúo su rutina de calentamiento parándose de manos mientras pensaba en lo fácil que era todo para Rachel. Lo simple, lo practico; en ella nada hacia mella. En cambio ella era un planeta de sentimientos andante.

Para Rachel todo era tan fácil. Si un libro no le gustaba dejaba de leerlo, si un hombre no servía lo dejaba y buscaba otro. Que fácil. Para Rachel Roth todo era fácil. No quiere ser amiga de nadie, pero todos mueren por organizarle fiestas de cumpleaños que ella no ha pedido. Por alguna razón que Kori desconocía Rachel detestaba sus cumpleaños. Pero era así, la gente se desvivía por hacer cosas por ella mientras su amiga solo quería que la dejaran leer en paz debajo de una mata. Kori de verdad pensaba que ya eran ganas de joder de las personas. Pero debía admitir, que tal vez, muy muy en el fondo, ella sentía un poquito de celos de toda la atención que recibía su amiga.

O sea, no era como ella fuera un cero a la izquierda. Estaba cansada de escuchar como las chicas la envidiaba, y los chicos se babeaban por ella. Discusiones en facebook sobre si su cabello era pintado o no. Pero Rachel tenía algo. Algo que impulsaba a la gente a desvivirse por ella. En cambio para Kori era al revés, ella que vivía desviviéndose por los demás y sentía que su esfuerzo no era reciproco. Ella era la buena de Kori, la dulce Kori, si quieres decirle algo a Rachel primero díselo a Kori. Lo peor era que era algo que no dependía de ella, simplemente le era difícil decir no o hacerle un desplante a alguien.

Realmente Rachel no era el problema. Sino que a ella le gustaría poder tomarse algunas cosas como se las tomaba ella, como por ejemplo la ruptura con su novio, Jason Todd. Al cual Dick detestaba desde que eran niños. Alguna vez fueron amigos pero un día, sin nadie saber el motivo, se convirtieron en rivales y dejaron su amistad de lado. Dick no perdió la oportunidad de decirle a Kori que había perdido un valioso tiempo de su vida saliendo con un perdedor en lugar de consolarla como los demás por romper con alguien a quien le dedico 4 años, que en años de adolescente es una eternidad. Pero la verdad es que Jason nunca fue la mejor opción, pero Kori hizo hasta lo imposible para que funcionara.

—¡OMG! ¡OMG! TENGO ALGO HORRIBLE EN MI HERMOSO ROSTRO —chillo una de las chicas del equipo, una insufrible rubia llamada Kitten.

Kori rodo los ojos, no podían pasar una practica sin que Kitten hiciera un escándalo, tenía una enferma necesidad de ser tomada en cuenta por Rachel y actuar como si fueran las comadres mas intimas, cuando en realidad toda la escuela sabia que la odia por salir con Dick. Quedo obsesionada con él luego de que este la acompañara a un baile, se la cogiera, y no la volviera a llamar.

—Rachel, ami ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Ami? —Escuchar esa cursilería le producía nauseas pero al pronunciarla casi podía sentir las arcadas.

—Creo que puede ser cáncer.

 _«O un herpes»_ pensó la pelirroja.

Rachel toda extrañada y sacada de onda examino la razón de tanto alboroto.

—Toca, toca —exigió la rubia agarrando la mano de Rachel y poniéndola sobre la zona afectada.

Rachel recupero de inmediato su mano con una expresión algo perturbada surcando su rostro y le dijo —Es una espinilla, a todas nos salen.

 _«Esa es mi chica, tan sensible como un paredón de concreto»_ Se reía Kori en su fuero interno.

—¡A MÍ NO ME SALEN ESAS COSAS! —incurrió la chica nuevamente en los chillidos.

—Supéralo, es solo un grano. —argumentó la capitana desestimando por completo la situación.

—Deberías darme el número de tu dermatólogo —Le insinúo tomándola del brazo y hablándole muy cerca mientras levantaba una ceja rubia y oxigenada de forma inquisitoria.

—Kitten vuelve a tu puesto, algunas tenemos cosas que hacer y queremos terminar de ensayar. —hablo Kori ya fastidiada del numerito del día, lo cual era un sentimiento grupal.

—Estoy hablando con mi amiguis Rae, no contigo Kori…

—¡Kitten!

—Sí Rechi, ya voy a mi lugar, no hay que retrasarnos más, luego me sigues diciendo lo del dermatólogo.

Cuando paso junto a Kori movió los labios de forma que solo ella entendiera el _«Perra»_ que le dedico con todo su plástico y brillando cariño.

Kitten estaba loca, pero algo debía reconocerle Kori, sabía lo que quería y no dudaba en ir a por ello a diferencia de ella.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un ensayo porristas o Pare de sufrir? —Llego diciendo Karen cumpliendo con lo que le había prometido a la pelirroja. —Bajaste de peso, Brandi, que bien te ves. Ese color de pelo te quedo genial, Margaret.

Las amigas de Karen que quedaban en el grupo se acercaron de inmediato a saludarla y abrazarla.

—Oh, cuando amor —hablo reconfortada en tanto era aplastada por las porristas.

—Que falta de respeto interrumpir así, jugando con el tiempo de las demás ¿No lo crees, ami?—murmuraba Kitten mirándose las uñas.

—¿Qué coño…? —Rachel dio un brinco asustada, ¿En qué momento se había movido la loca?

Le echo una mirada de _«Largate»_ y ella volvió a retirarse tirándole un beso al aire.

—Recuérdame porqué acepte hacer este trabajo —Estaba cayendo en un vórtice de agobio del cual necesitaba que Kori la sacara.

—Porque impones respeto, eres ordenada, lista, y rompes con el estereotipo de que las animadoras tienen que ser un montón tontas prostitutas para los atletas —expuso Kori de inmediato como si ya fuera una lección bien aprendida. —Y el azul es tu color favorito.

—Además tienes un culo delicioso para ser tan blanca —bromeó la morena adivinando la conversación. —¡Basta de charla! Vamos a bailar ¿o qué?

Kori y Rachel sonrieron, definitivamente no había nada mejor para aliviar el estrés.

 **. . .**

—Billy Barnard me dijo que la nueva loquera es ardiente, eres un asqueroso suertudo —Lo felicito Trevor.

—Preferiría no hablar sobre eso.

—¿Por qué? La quieres solo para ti, que egoísta eres, yo también tengo problemas. —hablo mientras ojeaba lo que parecía ser un manga hentai.

Garfield lo miro con cara entre aburrido y _"¿Puedes morirte?"_ —Sí, por supuesto, quiero solo para mí a la persona que determina que tan vuelto mierda estoy, Trevor. Ya es lo suficientemente malo tener que ir a terapia para tener que luego hablar de la terapia, tú mismo dijiste que es patético.

—Antes no tenías una doctora sensual.

—¿De verdad decir ese tipo de cosas te funcionan con las chicas?

—Sí, y mis múltiples perfiles falsos con las fotografías de Francisco Lachowski. —Se mofo recordando sus triunfos.

—Trevor, eso es enfermizo y que me lo cuentes me hace sentir a mí también como un enfermo.

—Amigo, déjame recordarte quien esta medicado de los dos: Tú. Además, bajo que piedra viven esas pobres ilusas que no saben quienes son Francisco Lachowski o Zac Efron, ¿De verdad no sabes quien es Zac Efron? ¿Acaso no tuvieron infancia? Obviamente no tienen la mente en el juego —acoto sarcásticamente —Y o sea que de verdad creen que un sujeto de esos les va a escribir, son muchas ganas de mandarle un send de nudes a alguien ¿Y quien soy yo para no aprovecharme de su puteria reprimida?

—¿Zac Efron? ¿En serio? —inquirió incrédulo.

—Y caen redonditas —Alardeó.

—La única vez que intente hacer eso, solo busque en Google "Tipos guapos" y tome al primer rubio que salió, pero luego me sentí mal y borre el perfil.

—No voy a dejar esas cosas al azar, si pudiera elegir verme como alguien más escogería a Zac Efron, o sea es Zac Efron,0 con abdominales y piel de durazno.

—Luego soy yo el que hace comentarios homosexuales. Voy a pagar este comic.

Hablo sarcásticamente y se dirigió al mostrador a cancelar sus revistas.

Unos negocios más adelante se encontraban Rachel y sus amigas charlando en una cafetería. Y Adonis junto con su banda marchaban por la acera, como lobos de cacería. Rachel tomó un sorbo de su té verde, y a través de la vitrina diviso a la manada de estúpidos, de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento.


	5. Rompiendo el saco

**V**

 **Rompiendo el saco.**

— _No me importa que aun te duela la cabeza ¡Largo de mi casa, Stone! Y sin que mis padres los vean._

Amenazó la morena con tortícolis vía telefónica. Suspiró.

—Necesito dispararle a gente virtual por largo rato… —Su cuello crepito —Y una almohada ortopédica.

Kori se cubrió la boca para controlar la risa que le daba la expresión de su amiga.

—Chicas ¿podrían regresar solas a casa? —incurrió Rachel sin apartar la mirada de la vitrina.

—¿Sucede algo, Rae?

—Acabo de recordar un pendiente —respondió con simpleza. —Sera mejor que me vaya, si quieren cómanse otro pie, yo invito —dijo dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

—Pero…

Hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiro rápidamente.

—Que raro.

—Es Rachel, en ella todo es raro —sentenció Karen con cansancio —Pide ese otro pie, que sea de cereza.

 **. . .**

Garfield decidió volver a casa temprano y platearse la idea de, tal vez, empezar a limpiar para que la casa no parezca un escenario post-apocalíptico cuando Steve y Rita regresen. Trevor le propuso una noche de videojuegos en su casa, pero él no estaba de humor. Necesitaba dormir. El gordo se sintió ofendido pero Garfield sabía que podría superarlo.

Se dirigía hacia la parada de autobuses, ya rondaba el atardecer, y todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que ese sexto sentido casi animal que poseía le empezó a indicar que algo andaba mal: Se sentía vigilado.

Echo la caperuza de su sudadera sobre su cabeza y apresuro el paso. Los latidos de su corazón se fueron elevando progresivamente, proporcionales a las veces que veía por sobre su hombro para convencerse que no había nadie siguiéndolo. Se detuvo en una esquina a esperar que el semáforo le indicara pasar y los segundos se le hacían interminables, palmeaba su muslo velozmente a la vez que pensaba _«Cambia, cambia de una vez»._

En ese instante sintió como una mano pesada se posaba en su hombro y fue como si toda la mierda acumulada en su cuerpo durante la semana quisiera abandonarlo en ese mismo instante. Dio un salto y se giro rápidamente mostrando un semblante aterrorizado.

—Hey, tranquilo, viejo ¿Te está dando un ataque o algo así?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio aturdido.

Lo ultimo que Logan esperaba encontrarse era un hombre de color de mediada edad preocupado de que le estuviera dando un infarto.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, no, qué digo; sí, sí estoy bien —respondió tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Tiraste esto hace dos cuadras —Le explico el hombre devolviéndole la bolsa con los comics que había comprado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que los había soltado.

—Gracias. —habló entre abrumado y avergonzado.

—No hay problema, amiguito, solo ten más cuidado —dijo el amable transeúnte, y luego se retiro aprovechando la luz verde para cruzar la calle.

Cosa que Logan no pudo hacer porque su mente se encontraba sopesando lo que acababa de pasar y el hecho de que su paranoia se estuviera saliendo de control. Estaba en la calle, no en la escuela ¿Quién coño perseguiría a un mal bañado con solo 15 dólares en el bolsillo como él?

Pero para cuando el semáforo volvió a estar en verde, Garfield ya se encontraba con la cabeza cubierta por un saco, siendo secuestrado.

 **. . .**

Rachel había visto toda la escena desde su auto, sabía que Adonis y su grupo de maleantes no tramaban nada bueno. Y eran tan estúpidos que llevaba siguiéndolos varias cuadras y ellos ni pendiente. Aunque claro, los seguía desde una distancia prudente, porque subestimar la estupidez era uno de los grandes errores de la humanidad.

—¡SUELTENME! —gritó Garfield, pero su voz era apagada por la lona.

—Solo quiero dejarte en claro un par de cosas, campanita —dijo Adonis con una vileza gustosa en su voz. Caminaba junto al chico que sostenía a Garfield sobre su hombro como si fuera una toalla vieja.

El pobre rubio se encontraba muerto de miedo, se retorcía sobre sí mismo en un vano intento de lucha, pero era inútil dada la fuerza de su opresor.

Entraron en un callejón solitario y el chico que sostenía a Garfield lo arrojo al suelo, como a una bolsa de basura.

Garfield se quejo.

—Uy, parece que el bebé quiere llorar —Escuchó burlarse a uno de los chicos, con su insufrible voz de retrasado.

—Mamá ballena no debió dejarlo solo —dijo otro claramente refiriéndose a Trevor.

Garfield intentó levantarse pero sin miramientos recibió una patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire. Tosía y cuando intentaba tomar aire la lona entraba a su boca, empezaba a sentirse asfixiado.

—Tranquilos, muchachos, tranquilos, recuerden que esta es una amistosa conversación con nuestro amigo Logan, porque los amigos hablan sobre las cosas que les molestan para que no haya malos entendidos ¿verdad?

Garfield no sabia si responder o fingir estar muerto para ver si se alejaban.

—Responde, maldito torpe.

—Sí, sí ¿Qué te molesta… amigo? —contestó con voz estrangulada.

—Bien, amigo, la cuestión es esta: Dile a la zorra de Roth que deje de tocarme las pelotas y se meta en sus propios asuntos, ya estás muy grande para niñeras, te hace ver mal ¿Entiendes, Logan? ¿O tenemos que ir nosotros mismos a hablar con ella? —Se mofo con sus amigos secundándolo en risas morbosas.

—No… la… llames zorra —Quería que sonara como una advertencia pero Adonis apretada cada vez más duro su cuello.

E hizo algo de lo que cual se arrepintió al instante. Pero fue totalmente involuntario; y es que a ciegas como estaba mando un puñetazo que fue a dar directamente en el ojo de Adonis.

Este lo soltó al instante para cubrir su ojo y gruñir adolorido.

 _«¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?»_ pensó aterrado e intentó quitarse el saco de la cabeza aprovechando el revuelo que se había armado entre los gorilas.

—¿Con permiso de quien, inútil?

Le duro poco el resuello porque otra vez su cuello era oprimido pero estaba con más fuerza.

—Te va a costar caro el chiste…

De repente se empezaron a escuchar sirenas de policía acercándose, un silbato.

—¡Maldición! ¡Corran! —vocifero rabioso el troglodita, obligándose a sí mismo a soltar a Garfield para poder escapar. Aunque no sin antes advertirle que eso no se quedaba así.

El rubio no entendía lo que sucedía, escuchaba gente correr, patrullas, estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico, no podía respirar, y era incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera de quitarse el saco.

Estaba a punto de arrancar a llorar hasta que sintió como le retiraban aquel saco con rapidez, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para abrir los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Para su fortuna y alivio era la voz de Rachel, abrió los ojos lentamente, casi no quedaba luz de día, y ahí estaba ella, de rodillas junto a él con ropa deportiva y chongo a medio hacer; y si bien su expresión era tan inexpresiva como siempre en su mirada se vislumbrada preocupación.

Garfield igualmente se echo a llorar en su regazo.

Rachel sorprendida de aquel desplome instintivamente se retrajo un poco, no sabía que hacer, así que lentamente coloco una mano sobre la cabeza rubia de su amigo y acaricio su cabello sin pronunciar palabra alguna.


End file.
